Provocación
by Kata.Ce
Summary: - Tal parece que el mito era cierto, los músculos de la cara aun te sirven para formar expresiones – S/R


**~Provocación~**

Su rostro no era especialmente armonioso, ni sus facciones de una simetría envidiable, pero el talante, aquel porte altivo, el perfil fiero, la mirada presumida y despreocupada, la curva acentuada de esa sonrisa descarada que parecía estar siempre a medio camino entre la arrogancia, la burla y la sincera alegría, la confianza avasalladora que escurría por cada poro de su cuerpo, despertaban mas admiración y secreta envidia de lo que una belleza pura e inmaculada habría logrado con su perfecta proporción.

Porque él no era lindo: era atractivo, él no gustaba de llamar la atención: no tenía que hacerlo, jamás la perdía, él no pedía permiso ni rogaba perdón: ocupaba atropelladamente el espacio que por derecho le pertenecía y el perdón, ah, el perdón es sólo un tecnicismo, una mera cortesía (un golpe a su orgullo titánico, si hemos de ser honestos, pero eso por supuesto no está directamente relacionado, así que, lo dejaremos simplemente como nota al pie).

Era espíritu de extremos, no, la escala de grises es para los conformistas y los perdedores, él era un ganador, sí, de aquellos que nacen por generación espontánea, esos que no necesitan causa o consecuencia, sólo desafío y realización, era el mejor, y no, contrario a lo que se pueda pensar, no se vanagloriaba de serlo, tenía plena seguridad en sus congéneres, los consideraba lo suficientemente inteligentes (aunque si lo pensaba cuidadosamente "inteligentes" era acreditarles un adjetivo demasiado extenso, ya se daría el tiempo de buscarle un sinónimo) para notarlo por sí mismos; era seguridad, era fuerza, era ímpetu, pasión juvenil y deseos febriles de la adolescencia.

La puerta se abrió con violencia premeditada y los pasos reverberaron con fuerza en las esquinas de toda la estancia, las paredes, incluso, pretendieron esconder un estremecimiento.

La única figura presente en la estancia apartó descuidadamente la mirada del libro que absorbía su atención enarcando una ceja más por costumbre que por asombro, para a continuación volver a lo que segundos antes había dejado abandonado.

- Terminaras por desarrollar una simbiosis con ese libro - expresó con una sonrisa socarrona marcada en el rostro, mientras subía los pies a la mesa y recostaba su cuerpo contra la silla, haciendo acopio de una desfachatez casi sublime (Y si resulta en una paradoja es únicamente por que la gente no ha aprendido a apreciar el valor de la rebeldía, en la humilde opinión de nuestro protagonista) - lo realmente sorprendente es que no haya pasado aún – agregó sin demasiado interés.

- Lo realmente sorprendente – imitó el otro en un tono calmado, con un suspiro de cansancio – es que seas capaz de recordar un termino tan ¿Cómo lo llamarías?, problemático para ti ¿Leyendo otra vez a escondidas? – a pesar del tono cortés, casi frío que utilizaba, no pudo evitar enmarcar toda la frase con un retintín burlón en su voz.

- Eres tan adorable – ironizó mientras arreglaba un mechón de pelo negro que había caído sobre su frente.

No contestó, absorto en su lectura y con la firme intención de ignorarlo por un rato, intención que por supuesto, dada la particular personalidad de nuestro personaje, duró lo que un estallido de rayos Gamma o dicho en palabras simples: lo que al señorito se le antoje.

-¿En que momento hicimos un voto de silencio? – preguntó con fingida inocencia, pero con un evidente tono de fastidio.

El zumbido de una mosca fue la única respuesta que obtuvo a cambio.

Resopló con molestia tamborileando insistentemente las puntas de los dedos contra la madera.

Un largo y profundo suspiro emanó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que clavaba las pupilas doradas en los dedos que se movían rítmicamente en la mesa para a continuación posarla en el rostro ajeno – ¿No existe la más mínima posibilidad de que me dejes en paz? – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación cansina y resignada.

- Ofende el solo hecho de que puedas concebirla – replicó con picardía e insolencia.

- A diferencia de otros – empezó como quien le explica a un niño por primera vez que dos más dos son cuatro – La mayoría de nosotros no fue premiado por virtud de la injusticia con un coeficiente intelectual groseramente alto – hizo una mueca de fastidio que a su interlocutor le resultó sumamente divertida – y tenemos que extraer conocimientos de los libros, ya sabes aprender cosas nuevas que no tengan incrustadas las palabras motos y chicas.

- Las dos únicas que necesitas en la vida – sentenció con la misma gravedad que si hubiera descubierto una verdad universal, y luego agregó como para respaldar su punto – Casey Alley se me acaba de declarar.

- Pobre – respondió sin cambiar la expresión ni la dirección de la mirada, y nuestro protagonista se enfrasco en la divagación interna de que a veces, sólo a veces, sentía el deseo irrefrenable de zarandear violentamente al otro sólo para raspar aunque fuera un poco aquella muralla de impasibilidad.

- Sabes tu excesiva efusividad abruma – luego, agregó con premeditada malicia – pero insisto, no es necesario que te alarmes.

- Vaya, lo tendré en cuenta – vale, tal vez no fuera sólo a veces, tal vez la escala estaba más cerca del 99% del tiempo, era desquiciante siendo honesto, y por eso mismo era tan adictivo molestarle.

Se aburría, y el aburrimiento era imperdonable, saco descuidadamente un cigarrillo que había dejado olvidado la noche anterior en el bolsillo del abrigo, lo encendió para a continuación darle una profunda calada, expulsando volutas de humo perfectamente circulares a fuerza de práctica, llenando la estancia de un intenso olor a tabaco.

- Pedir de tu parte un poco de consideración para con el lugar, me temo es esperar demasiado, pero podrías al menos tener un poco de compasión por mis pulmones – desquiciante, ¿Cómo puede alguien mantener la calma incluso cuando te insulta?

- No – no era la respuesta a una pregunta no formulada, era una sentencia, era su voluntad y no se diga más.

- Entonces vete – directo, cortante, honesto, sólo entonces las largas pestañas se agitaron con los parpados en un gesto casi femenino y se dignaron a encontrarse con las orbes grises, que refulgían de vivacidad como brillantes obsidianas.

La expresión de triunfo surcó su rostro y estalló como una ola gigantesca irrumpiendo con fiereza contra el puerto.

- Vale – se levantó con lentitud y soltura, con indiferente elegancia y camino, 1, 2, 3 pasos, una flexión de rodillas hasta quedar a la altura de la mirada ambarina que no había perdido detalle de toda la escena. Frunció los labios con ese gesto de victoria aplastante.

- Me voy – concedió muy despacio – pero he de aceptar que me pesa dejarte tan sumido en la desesperación – añadió con un gesto exageradamente dramático.

No lo vio venir si alguien más tarde le hubiera preguntado porque lo hizo, hubiera respondido un inapelable "para molestarle", mentiría, como mintió en ese momento.

Un contacto rápido, suave, un roce que se confunde con la brisa y luego de unos segundos se cuestiona sinceramente si realmente existió, pero lo hizo y todavía sentía el vapor caliente en la mejilla.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué has…? - los ojos más abiertos de lo común y la boca curvada en una mueca de incredulidad.

- Tal parece que el mito era cierto, los músculos de la cara aun te sirven para formar expresiones – el gesto del otro cambió súbitamente a uno de profunda irritación, gesto que se acentúo aún más cuando las carcajadas empezaron a desbordarse como ladridos y a sacudir su cuerpo en convulsiones involuntarias.

- Se ve que en verdad te hacía ilusión – y la sonrisa triunfal se acentuó más, y el ceño vencido, avergonzándose de su derrota descendió con más fuerza.

- Oh si no te imaginas cuanto, ahora me encuentro entre el 99.9% de la población que ha recibido tal privilegio, fíjate que fortuna la mía - satirizo (si hemos de admitirlo el sarcasmo fue pésimo pero no es nuestra intención herir el ego de nadie) metiendo de lleno la nariz en el libro intentando ocultar el carmín que la recorría.

El largo cabello negro se agitó con gracia para dejar ese rostro a menos de un palmo de distancia de la oreja oculta bajo la mata castaña mientras (y es que Remus no necesitaba verlo para estar seguro) un brillo de picardía (pero no de aquella que asoma en un infante a punto de arrojar el caro jarrón de mama, no, esta era exactamente esa picardía que hacía temblar a los slytherin y derretía bragas por igual) asomaba en su mirada – Sabes – suspira y Remus se pregunta como un verbo puede aprender a ser obsceno y no, el hecho de que le este otorgando cualidades humanas a una palabra no es en absoluto signo de nada, vamos que tener a Sirius Black casi gimiéndote en la oreja altera a cualquiera ¿cierto? –tal parece que estas perdiendo aptitudes Lunático– lento, cadencioso, cada sílaba era provocación, era promesa, de esas que te acarician, que te seducen con una sensualidad casi indiferente – te noto ansioso, ¿oh es eso un escalofrío? – rozo con la punta de los labios el lóbulo, y se alejo inmediatamente, con un "oh" que quiso sonar a disculpa, quiso sonar a inocencia – Si sigo ¿Que pasa si sigo Rem? – el que quisiera golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente por hablar con ese descaro indecente, con ese compás inmoral mientras se ahogaba en un "sigue" quebrado y lacónico era perfectamente normal ¿no? ; sintió la humedad, el estremecimiento, el impulso descendiendo la columna vertebral y quiso aferrarse, quiso quedarse y desaparecer al mismo tiempo – Pero será en otra ocasión, acabo de recordar que querías que me fuera – posó el dedo en los labios como si acabara de recordar algo sumamente interesante – Nos vemos en la habitación. Sirius Black es animal, de costumbres es un perro que acecha, te condena y casi, _casi _te muerde.

Y por primera vez en su vida Remus Lupin maldijo a las palabras.

__________

"_A menudo me he tenido que_

_comer mis palabras y _

_he descubierto que_

_eran una dieta equilibrada."_


End file.
